


All your perfect imperfections

by LiterallyAmazingPhan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phandom Little Pop, Phanfiction, or romantic if u want, phanfic, platonic, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyAmazingPhan/pseuds/LiterallyAmazingPhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan often can’t believe Phil is even real, with all the sunshine and happiness he seems to project. What happens when he decides to confront Phil about it? Will he realize that, despite the aggravation some of his endearing faults may bring, Dan actually wouldn’t have him any other way? (posted on my tumblr as a drabble for the phandom little pop)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All your perfect imperfections

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a songfic, but the title is from John Legend’s song All of me. Excuse the very cheesy title (omg I’m the worst)… Uh, it doesn’t get much better during the fic, I’m afraid. Hope you like it <3 (can be read as platonic or romantic, depending on your own pov, have fun!)  
> Originally posted on tumblr for the Phandom little pop challenge.  
> Check out the amazing art done for it at flippin-phantastic(.)tumblr(.)com(slash)post(slash)137648353413

“How do you do it?” Dan blurted out as he stepped into the room, after contemplating Phil from the doorway.

“Do what?” He asked, confused.

“ _This_!” Dan gestured in his general direction, encompassing all of Phil’s body with the movement. He frowned, squinting at Dan and turning his head to the side in a silent question.

“I’m not sure I get what you mean…” Phil asked, prompting a sigh from Dan. He seemed to deflate before throwing himself on Phil’s lap, forcing the other to scramble to protect his laptop, once propped where Dan now laid his head.

“You’re like…” He paused, seemingly looking for words to explain it, as Phil patiently waited. “ _Perfect!_ Like, the fans keep saying you’re sunshine and I was like” He scoffed “ _Yeah, sure!_ But, like, they are totally right, Phil! I mean, you… _EXUDE happiness_ ”.

“ _Exude_?” Phil jokingly repeated, imitating Dan’s “articulate” accent.

“Shut up. You know what I mean” He said, lightly pushing Phil’s arm, still looking up at the ceiling, his head on Phil’s lap, that sparkly look on his eyes he had when he was passionate about something “You’re like… _Unreal!_ ”.

“That’s not true, Dan” Phil chuckled to himself. “Surely there are things about me that annoy you”.

“No, NO, Phil.” He seemed personally insulted, looking up angrily at him. “LISTEN! I’m not saying you don’t have any flaws. I mean, everyone has flaws. You annoy me all the time, yeah, but like… That’s not the point! You’re just so…”

“Amazing?” Phil completed, laughing loudly when Dan hit him in the arm, tongue poking outside of his mouth and bringing a hand up to cover it.

“See _that?”_ Dan groaned. “You just made me angry with your stupid joke and then your laughter is filled with fucking _sunshine and puppies_ and I can’t, Phil” He said, sounding frustrated.

“Your tongue pokes out of your mouth and you _cover it with your hand_! Damn, that’s the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen, and I never really get used to it”.

“Really?” Phil sounded genuinely surprised, smiling to himself. “Wow, I never thought that was a thing that people thought was cute, I guess”.

“Are you serious? _Right!_ Now you’re gonna say you don’t do all the other stuff on purpose as well?” Dan got up from his lap, staring at his oblivious face.

“Other… Stuff?” Phil asked, confused.

“Are you joking, Phil?” When he shook his head, Dan sighed, passionately ranting.

“Ok. What about the way you laugh with your whole body when you find something really funny and your eyes crinkle at the corners and shine a lot? Or how you talk with your hands a lot and you tend to gesticulate when you say things for emphasis all the time, but it isn’t like obnoxious like me? And how you want to stop me right now and tell me that I’m not obnoxious, and I know it because you open your mouth, but you actually wait for me to finish, and you’re too nice to let me say that? Or how you’re always polite and never swears on camera? Or how gentle you are with me and the fans and pretty much anyone? Or the way you’re always so positive and you won’t record anything unless you’re showing the best of yourself out to the world? Or how you wear adorable mismatched socks all the time and it’s not weird, it’s just you? Or maybe how you’re never deliberately mean to anyone? Or that time when I was going through some shit and you actually listened to me… Fuck, you always listen.”

He was getting a bit choked up, so he stopped. Phil would be lying if he said his eyes weren’t a bit moist after that rant.

“D-Dan… I… I don’t know what to say” He swallowed hard, smiling at his best friend, _“Thank you_ ” He paused, looking down to his own lap. “But I think you’ve been spending too long with the phandom. Don’t get me wrong, I know I’m not a bad person. I just don’t think I’m that special, you know?”

“ _Not that specia_ \- PHIL” _Uh-oh_ , he knew that tone. That was fully passionate Dan, ready to prove a point. All he could do was smile and wait for him to finish “Okay, tell me anything about you that is actually bad and I’ll believe you instead.”

“Well, when you put it like that….” he said, jokingly, looking back up at Dan with a big shameless grin.

“See, even when you’re being _fucking impossible_ you’re just… UGH!” He trailed off, frustrated. Phil chuckled again.

“I have to deal with this every single day, like… Oh my God, Phil! Seriously, even your flaws are just… So _you_!”

“Umm… Sorry?” He apologized, but there was still humor in his voice.

“No, listen, this is actually ruining my life right now” Dan groaned again.

“Even when you eat all the candy in the house or you leave your socks _everywhere_ , or when you decide to snack on my cereal with your bare hands instead of eating _your own damn box_ , you’re just so _unapologetic_ about everything! I literally cannot get mad at you if I try! Even when you’re being a little shit because you lost for me in a video game, it’s just like… Damn, how do you do that? You can get away with _anything_!”

“Really? That’s nice information to have, Dan” Phil joked back, making a questioning face, “So… Does that mean I can say _anything_ and you won’t get mad?”.

A few moments of silence in which Dan just narrowed his eyes at him. Phil waited nervously for his reaction.

“ _Phil_ , what did you do?” He sounded angry already.

“Promise you won’t be mad since I’m so great and all?” Dan just kept staring angrily at him, so he decided to just take the chance “I _may have_ eaten all the cookies you bought yesterday after you went to bed.”

“ _WHAT?_ ”

“Sorry, I was hungry!”

 _‘He didn’t sound sorry at all, that little shit’_  Dan thought.

“PHIIILLLL, I wanted to try the cookies too!”

“You still think I’m the best, though, right?” He smiled, looking at him with big shiny eyes.

Dan just sighed and accepted his fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 Please let me know what you think It was quite hard to write 1k words only omg, but I hope it was good??
> 
> I’d like to thank my wonderful beta again for stepping in at the last possible minute to save me from having to drop out lol. You rock!
> 
> I’d also like to thank my beautiful, incredible artist! We collabed AT LAST <3 It was a dream to see you bring my fic to life with your incredible art, bae! I don’t quite know what to say, I love you very very much and it’s been great and I hope we can do it again some time, definitely (it was also fun to write with you watching aahah). Honestly, you’re my fav and you know it and I’m so so lucky omg


End file.
